The present embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for a filter, with particular embodiment shown for a filter apparatus and method for a V-bank filter.
Typical V-bank filters are accompanied by high static pressure drop. The pressure drop may be caused by the high resistance of the filter material and aerodynamic drag caused by the frame supporting the filter material. Thus there is a need to reduce the overall static pressure drop of the V-bank filter used in an air handling unit.